cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Aichi Sendou/Gallery
Original Series= YoungAichi.jpg|Young Aichi Aichi Sendou.jpg|Aichi's appearance in the Season 1 Aichiseason2.png|Aichi's appearance in the Season 2 Aichi's Clothing-LJ.jpg|Aichi's casual clothing in the Season 3 Char aichi02.jpg|Aichi of the manga Cardfightvanguardghngb.jpg|Aichi versus Toshiki Kai Aichi Sendou Psyqulia.jpg|Aichi using his PSY Qualia Aichi & Emi - Nakimushi Treasures.jpg|Aichi & Emi in Nakimushi TREASURES Aichifont.jpg|Aichi with Blaster Blade Aichi with Marron.jpg|Aichi with Little Sage, Marron Sendou Aichi - Gancelot.jpg|Aichi with Solitary Knight, Gancelot Aichi with Flash Shield, Iseult.jpg|Aichi with Flash Shield, Iseult Aichi with King of Knights, Alfred.jpg|Aichi with King of Knights, Alfred Aichi with Barcgal.jpg|Aichi with Barcgal Sendou Aichi - Llew.jpg|Aichi with Future Knight, Llew Sendou Aichi - Epona.jpg|Aichi with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona Aichi with Knight of Rose, Morgana.jpg|Aichi with Knight of Rose, Morgana Aichi with Knight of Truth, Gordon.jpg|Aichi with Knight of Truth, Gordon Aichi with Gigantech Charger.jpg|Aichi with Gigantech Charger Aichi with Soul Saver Dragon.jpg|Aichi with Soul Saver Dragon Sendou Aichi - Wingal.png|Aichi with Wingal Aichi with Pongal.jpg|Aichi with Pongal Aichi with Young Pegasus Knight.jpg|Aichi with Young Pegasus Knight Aichi with Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes.jpg|Aichi with Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes Aichi with Blaster Dark.jpg|Aichi with Blaster Dark Aichi with Fullbau.jpg|Aichi with Fullbau Aichi with Blaster Javelin.jpg|Aichi with Blaster Javelin Aichi with Wingal Brave.jpg|Aichi with Wingal Brave Sendou Aichi- Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade.png|Aichi with Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade Img 2.jpg|Aichi under PSY Qualia's influence Ppps.jpg|Aichi's two personalities, light and dark Sendou Aichi - Majesty Lord Blaster.jpg|Aichi with Majesty Lord Blaster M259lmEFzt1rnbis5o1 500.jpg|Aichi teaching Takuto about Vanguard Sendou Aichi - Grassland Breeze.png|Aichi with Grassland Breeze, Sagramore Aichi with Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel.jpg|Aichi with Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel Aichi with Battlefield Storm, Sagramore.jpg|Aichi with Battlefield Storm, Sagramore Aichi with Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue.jpg|Aichi with Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue Misaki & Aichi.jpg|Misaki & Aichi Aichi & Kamui.jpg|Aichi & Kamui Aichi & Kamui with Perfect Raizer.jpg|Aichi & Kamui with Perfect Raizer Sendou Aichi - Pellinore.jpg|Aichi with White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore Jun & Aichi.jpg|Jun and Aichi Sendou Aichi - Platina Ezel.jpg|Aichi with Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel Aichi with Angelic Liberator.jpg|Aichi with Angelic Liberator Sendou Aichi - Wingal Liberator.jpg|Aichi with Wingal Liberator Aichi with Solitary Liberator, Gancelot.jpg|Aichi with Solitary Liberator, Gancelot Sendou Aichi - Blaster Blade Liberator.jpg|Aichi with Blaster Blade Liberator Aichi with Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred.jpg|Aichi with Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred Sendou Aichi - Ride on fight!.jpg|Aichi in Ride on fight! Sendou Aichi - Gancelot Zenith.png|Aichi with Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith Young Aichi - Blaster Blade Liberator.png|Young Aichi with Blaster Blade Liberator Sendou Aichi- Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred.png|Aichi with Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred Reversed Aichi (Imaginary).jpg|Aichi Reversed (Only in Kamui's imagination) Aichi in Unknown Location.png|Aichi in Legion Mate Aichi Season 4.jpg|Aichi's appearance in Season 4 AichiReverse.png|Aichi possessed by Link Joker's Seed Reversed Aichi - Osmium & Imaginary Plane Dragon.png|Aichi Reversed with Flash Gun Star-vader, Osmium & Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon 15.png|Aichi carries Kourin Aichi Sendou - Star-vader, Blaster Joker.png|Aichi with Star-vader, Blaster Joker Aichi and Star-vader, Blaster Joker.png|Aichi and Star-vader, Blaster Joker Aichi Wtih Blaster Joker And Photon.png|Aichi and Star-vader, Blaster Joker and Companion Star Star-vader, Photon Aichi And his two friends.png|Aichi with Naoki and Shingo Aichi Sendou (Movie-NM-NC).png|Aichi in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah AichiFred.png|Aichi cries for Blaster Blade when he was deleted tumblr_nzjw1bNvPS1ulyvtho1_500.jpg|Aichi Zombie glaring down to Ren and the others. tumblr_nq0h14BXPB1r6c5nzo1_540.jpg|Aichi glaring his friends Aich.PNG Aichi & Kamui - Cameo.png|Aichi and Kamui appear in the episode 4 of "Future Card Buddyfight" Aichi-BFYJ.png|Aichi in Future Card Buddyfight: Explosive Fight of Friendship! |-|G Series= AichiSendouNEXTDesign.png|Aichi's design in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT AichiSendouGZDesign.png|Aichi's design in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z Aichi.JPG|Aichi in Cardfight!! Vanguard G AkaneKyouKenjiAichiGC.png|Aichi,Kenji Mitsusada, Kyou Yahagi, and Akane Kiyosu as their avatars in GC Episode 26 AichiSendouNEXT.png|Aichi's first major reappearance Aichi & Blaster Blade Exceed.png|Aichi & Blaster Blade Exceed in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT AichiSendouNEXT2.png|Aichi during his first fight with Kamui in NEXT AichiSendouNEXTRidingBlasterBladeExceed.png|Aichi riding his new avatar Blaster Blade Exceed AichiSendouNEXTSparkling.png|Aichi's sparkling personality AichiSendouNEXTPSYQualia.png|Aichi's PSYQualia AichiZPSYQualia.png |-|V Series= IconCharaAichi.png SheetCharaAichi.png|Character Sheet AichiCasualClothesV.png|Casual clothes AichiSendouVPromoPose.png AichiSendouVBeaten.png|Aichi's beaten up face in KaiAichiVFirstMeeting.png| and Aichi's first meeting AichiSendouVYoung.png|Aichi as a child AichiSendouVFirstArrival.png|Aichi's astral projection on Planet Cray AichiSendouVFirstRide.png|Aichi riding AichiSendouVBlasterBlade.png|Aichi talking to PSYQualia_Zombie_Aichi_possessed_by_possessed_Takuto.png|PSYQualia Zombie Aichi glaring at his friends |-|Character Songs= File:Stand Up! The Song! - Yuuki no Image (Sendou Aichi - Yonaga Tsubasa) 勇気のイメージ FULL|Yuuki no Image File:Egao no Mirai - Sendou Aichi Character Song 2 Preview|Egao no Mirai File:Cardfight!! Vanguard Aichi Sendou Yakusoku no CROSSROAD Lyrics|Yakusoku no Crossroad